bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Hereford United
Hereford United and Bristol Rovers have played 18 times in competitive football. Rovers have the marginally better record in these games with seven wins to Hereford's five. History Hereford United were founded in 1924 when two local Hereford sides, St Martins and RAOC (Rotherwas), merged in an effort to gain higher level football for the city. They started out in the Birmingham Combination, before progressing to the Birmingham & District League and Southern League, eventually being elected to the Football League in 1972. They won promotion in their first season in Division Four, meeting Rovers for the first time in Division Three during the 1973-74 season. That first meeting took place on 11 September 1973 at Eastville, and ended in a 1-1 draw. The other game that season ended 0-0, and Hereford's promotion that year meant that the teams wouldn't meet again for another three years. During the 1976-77 season both teams played in Division Two, and Rovers failed to win either of the meetings between the clubs that year. The first resulted in a 3-2 win for Hereford at Eastville on 13 November, and the second a 1-1 draw at Edgar Street. Two seasons later the teams were drawn together in the first round of the League Cup and after winning the home leg 2-1, a 4-0 defeat in the away leg sent Rovers out of the competition. By now Hereford were firmly ensconced in the bottom division, meaning that the two teams were not in the same division at any pont between 1977 and 2006. The next match between Bristol Rovers and Hereford United came in the Football League Trophy, then called the Freight Rover Trophy, in the 1985-86 season. The group stage match between the teams ended in a 2-0 win for the Bulls. Two seasons later the clubs faced each other in the first round of the League Cup, the second time the teams had been drawn together at this stage of the competition. The result was the same as the other League Cup tie, with Rovers winning the home leg 1-0, before going down 2-0 at Edgar Street. Two months later the teams met again in the group stage of the Football League Trophy, by now known as the Sherpa Vans Trophy, and it again ended in a 2-0 win to the Bulls. A further 19 years passed before another competitive game between the teams when they met in League Two, following a spell outside the league for Hereford. On 27 September 2006 Rovers finally secured their first league win over Hereford, thanks to a 2-1 result at the Memorial Stadium, coming some 33 years after they first faced each other in Division Three. This was followed up with a 0-0 draw in the league and a 1-0 win to Rovers in the FA Cup later in the season. The highest scoring game between the clubs came in the 2008-09 season when Rovers ran out 6-1 winners at the Mem, and in their second league meeting that season Rovers recorded their first ever win at Edgar Street, running out 3-0 victors. Records *'Last meeting:' 10 January 2012 - Hereford United 1–2 Bristol Rovers *'Biggest win:' 23 August 2008 - Bristol Rovers 6–1 Hereford United *'Biggest defeat:' 16 August 1978 - Hereford United 4–0 Bristol Rovers *'Highest aggregate score:' 23 August 2008 - Bristol Rovers 6–1 Hereford United Players at both clubs Some players to have been on the books of both Bristol Rovers and Hereford United are: *Byron Anthony was loaned to Hereford by Rovers in 2012 *Joe Anyinsah has a loan spell with Hereford in 2005 before joining Rovers in 2011 *Marcus Browning joined Hereford on loan from Rovers in 1992 *Chris Carruthers joined Hereford in 2012, four years after leaving Rovers *Ray Cashley *Bobby Gould *Ryan Green joined Rovers from Hereford in 2006, before returning to Edgar Street when he was released by The Pirates in 2009 *Michael Husbands *Graham Hyde joined Hereford from Rovers in 2004 *Sammy Igoe had a loan spell at Hereford in 2008 while a Rovers player *Guy Ipoua *Alex Jeannin joined Hereford from Rovers in 2005 *Richard Langley had a trial with Hereford in 2008, but never signed for the club *Harry Pell was loaned to Hereford by Rovers in January 2011 *Tony Pounder *Andy Reece *Richard Rose *Craig Stanley *Anwar Uddin made a loan move to Hereford from Rovers in 2003 *James Walker had loan spells at both Bristol Rovers and Hereford United *Steve White *Andy Williams joined Rovers from Hereford for an undisclosed six-figure fee in 2007, and loaned back to them in 2008 *Gavin Williams *Ian Wright Past meetings * Category:Clubs